Decepciones
by Aerosworld
Summary: Pasen y lean, es una historia U/A de la clace 3z de la secundaria Gintama. Como dicen por ahi "yo tambien queria ser popular"
1. Un rechazo por error

En la asotea de la de la secundaria Gintama se podia observar dos figuras una al frente de la otra.

-Tks... vas a hablar ¿o no? China- hablo Sougo.

-Yo..yo...-tartamudeo Kagura, mirando el suelo con la cara sonrojada.

-Habla ahora o me largo

-...

-Me voy -dijo acercandoce a la puerta para salir del lugar

-¡ME GUSTAS!

-...

Silencio, solo se sintio el viento pasar. El chico quedo paralisado "es una broma" penso. Si eso tenia que ser,una broma, como la chica a quien molestaba cada ves que tenia oportunidad, como podia estar enamorada de el. Asi que atino a hacer lo unico que se le vino a la mente.

-jajajajajajaj-se rio- que buena broma china, jajajajajaja

\- si...-susurro debilmente aun con la cabeza agachada - broma...

Kagura prefirio salir del lugar se sentia una tonta por creer que la aceptaria, estaba conteniendo las lagrimas, cuando paso por al lado de Sougo sin querer solto una lagrima que el chico alcanso a ver.

-Mierda-se dijo a si mismo.

Eso definitivamente no fue una broma, fue corriendo tras ella a buscarla , pero no la alcanzo y tampoco la pudo ver en ningun sitio.

.

.

.

Al alejarse lo suficiente, salio corriendo, sin direccion, no sabia a donde iba pero lo que si sabia era que queria alejarse lo mas posible de ese lugar. Corrio bastante lejos y se detubo cuando choco con algo.

\- Oiii, tks China ten mas cuidado- dijo una voz.

-Kagura-chan ¿estas bien?-hablo otra voz.

-Anego- dijo llorando Kagura- soy una tonta.

-Ya tranquila, dinos ¿que paso?-Pregunto .

-otae-san, deberiamos ir a otro lado- hablo el chico- Mi casa esta cerca, para que puedan hablar tranquila.

-Gracias Hijikata-san-Respondio Tae- Ven vamos Kagura.


	2. mmm esto va a ser un lio

Caminaron una cuadra mas o menos, y llegaron a una casa de un piso bastante acogedora. Ambas chicas se sentaron en uno de los sofas de la casa, ha charlar mientras Toshi iba por refrescos. Cuando este volvio Kagura conto todo lo que habia sucedido.

Paso al rededor de una hora, y ya se les estaba acabando los temas de conversacion, por lo que Kagura por fin pregunto, el por que ellos estaban juntos, cuando choco con Mayora.

-anego ¿Que hacian ustedes dos juntos antes de que yo llegara?- pregunto

Ambos jovenes se miraron, y un lijero rubor se poso en el rostro del chico, quien avergonzado giro su cabeza hacia otro lado.

\- Nosotros veniamos hacia aqui, para terminar el trabajo del lunes ¿no es cierto Hijikata-san?- hablo la ojicafe

Hijikata solo asintio. Para Kagura, esto era realmente sospechoso, aquellos chicos que tenia en frente podian repartirse perfectamente el trabajo para luego unirlo, dios eran los con mejores calificaciones.

Hubo un silencio algo incomdo durante un corto periodo de tiempo que fue interrumpido por el sonar del telefono de la residencia.

-¿hola?-hablo hijikata al telefono- Tamegoro...si...bien...pero dijiste... lo se pero...¡Basta! Dijiste que estarias aqui...sabes que... ya, ya no importa no seria la primera vez que pasa- suspiro- no hagas promesas que sabes que no cupliras...como dije no seria la primera ves que lo haces Adios- termino algo molesto tomandose el puente de la nariz.

-¿esta todo bien?- pregunto Otae.

-Si-dijo serio.

-Oiii, mayora no te ves muy bien-dijo Kagura.

-Que ustedes me hayan hablado de sus problemas no quiere decir que yo les contare los mios- dijo abansando hacia un pasillo- voy al baño ya vuelvo.

Las chicas se miraron y negaron con la cabeza, aunque el lo negara, se notaba de lejos que lo que hablo con su hermano lo molesto.

Toshirou se lavo con abundante agua el rostro, se sentia frustrado, no era la primera vez que su hermano, la unica familia que le quedaba le hacia algo asi, el se lo prometio, le prometio volver antes de la fecha del aniversario de la muerte de su madre, sabiendo que esa fecha en cuestion era la mas dolorosa para el de todo el año, pero otra vez le decepciono.

Avanso hacia su cuarto y se sento un momento en su cama, tomo la foto de la comoda que estaba a su lado. En la foto se podia apreciar a una mujer de no mas de veiticinco años, de piel blanca, ojos verdes, cabello castaño, muy bonita junto a un pequeño niño de pelo negro y ojos azules de no mas de seis años, en el fondo un gran arbol, ambos estaban sonriendo.

Recordo el dia en que tomaron la foto, fue dos semanas antes de que ella muriera.

Toc-toc sono la puerta

-Pase- dijo con voz ronca. Las chicas entraron y se marabillaron por el orden del cuarto, "ni siquiera patusan/shin-chan es tan ordenado" pensaro al instante.

-Te estabas tardando mucho, ademas ya es bastante tarde, creo que deberiamos irnos Kagura y yo.

\- En realidad yo queria pedirle a Mayora si podia quedarme hoy aqui~aru-hablo la peliroja ganandose la mirada del chico- no quiero que Gin~san me vea mal.

-Solo esta vez, te quedaras en el cuarto de invitados- coloco la foto de nuevo en su sitio- vamos

Despues de una serie de advertencias, de Otae a Hijikata, esta decidio irse al fin a su pelinegro incistio en acompañarla, dado a que no queria sentirse culpable si es que algo le sucedia, aunque sabia perfectamente que ella podia cuidarse sola.

-Supongo que lo de mañana va-hablo Tae cundo al fin llegaron a su destino.

-Si-respondio- bueno Adios-dijo girandose pero fue interrumpido por un abrazo-¿que haces?

-Yo...-tartamudeo sin soltarlo-tu... tuu..mee

\- no lo digas, por fabor, no...- dijo separandose un poco, pero quedo congelado viendo los ojos llorosos de la pelicastaño, no supo lo que paso despues, cuando se dio cuenta, la tenia acorralada contra la pared mientras la besaba."Esto no esta bien"penso separandose de ella- Otae~san esto no se puede repetir, Kondo...

-Ese gorila no es nada mio-le regaño mientras una lagrima traicionera se le escapo.

-Pero mio si, es mi mejor amigo y te ama-hablo Hijikata- ademas yo jamas le aria daño a el... y creo que te mereces algo mejor yo. Ademas - dijo mirando el suelo- hay alguien mas...

La joven Shimura le quedo viendo un momento, y se sintio pesimo que sin poder evitarlo empezo a llorar, ganandose un abrazo del chico, que a pesar que este hace algunos instantes la rechazo, le hizo sentirse segura. Ella no queria soltarse, aunque momentos despues no pudo evitar que eso sucediera. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mas, y cada uno sigui su camino hacia su respectiva casa.

* * *

Bueno hasta aqui el cap. perdon por la falta de ortografia.

Aerosworld

27-01-2016


	3. Quiero una oportunidad

Okita no daba mas de tanto correr. No habia podido ayarla. Solo esperaba que estubiera bien. Se fue hacia casa, a pensar que podia hacer para recompensar su torpeza.

Abrio la puerta y lo primero que encontro fue a su hermana, Mitsuba, lo cual lo extraño ya que suponia que deberia estar en Osaka, suspiro, algo debia estar pasando.

-¿Que haces aqui?- pregunto lo mas amable que pudo.

-Sou~chan, primero se saluda ¿no crees?- dijo sonriente su hermana acercandose a abrazarlo.

-Lo siento-respondio avergonzado- Hola, ¿que haces aqui?

-He decidido volver, ya he hablado con papá y mamá, asi que todo esta arreglado.

-Pero...

-Ya lo supere Sou~chan, no quiero seguir lejos de casa.

Despues de una tipica conversacion de hermanos decidieron cenar para irse finalmente a dormir. Al dia siguiente Sougo se lebanto lo as temprano que pudo y se marcho hacia la casa de Kagura.

Ding-dong toco el timbre de la casa.

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que un resien despertado permamentado abrio la puerta, le miro con cara de pocos amigos, para despues hacerlo pasar.

-¿Que quieres Soushiro~kun?

-Es Sougo. Danna no es asunto tuyo- dijo hacercandose a una puerta para luego abrirla- Necesito Hablar con la China.

-Oiiii, no abras las puertas sin permiso, ademas no llego a casa se quedo con Otae.

El joven castaño lo miro fijo y se dio cuenta de que miraba una piesa en espesifico algo nervioso, "oh, ¿que estas escondiendo danna?" se pregunto mentalmente. Camino hacia la puerta, la abrio rapidamente, era definitivamente la piesa del permamentado, parecia normal, con exepcion de un bulto debajo de las tapas de la cama, de pronto una cabellera rubia se asomo, miro al permamentado con una sonrisa malevola, o si ahora tenia como chantagearlo para subir algunas notas.

-Yo... puedo explicarlo-dijo nervioso Gintoki.

-Oiii Danna, ambos sabemos que paso aqui-dijo aun mas sonriente pero fue interrumpido por dos voces provenientes de la entrada.

-Oiii China ya llegamos, me voy- Hablo una voz conocida para ambos hombres.

-Tks... esta bien, pero sabes que no le puedes decir nada a nadie de lo de anoche- se oyo decir a Kagura, haciendo que el castaño y el peliplata se se acercaran a velocidad luz a la puerta con su imaginacion volando a mil.

-Si, si como sea- despues se escucharon unos pasos alejandose del lugar.

Kagura abrio tranquilamente la puerta, se fijo en los dos hombres que la miraban fijamente, y decidio que a juzgar por sus caras, lo mejor seria irse a su cuarto como si no existiesen. Claramente habian escuchado y malinterpretado todo, aunque al pensarlo le parecio divertida la idea de seguirles el juego.

Entro a su cuarto, se ducho y cambio de ropa. Se dirigio hacia la cocina a buscar algo para comer, para caminar hacia la sala prender el televisor y sentarse a verlo. Todo esto ignorando olimpicamente a las otras dos personas que claramente aun la veian esperando explicaciones.

Gintoki decidio que seria el primero en hablar, pero fue interrumpido por una voz desde la cocina.

-Gintoki no tienes algo para ponerle al pan, me muero de hambre.

-Tsuki, Gin~san aun no compra nada, deberias saberlo, aqui no hay nada mas que leche de fresas- respondio como si nada Kagura- y comida precocinada.

Tsukuyo entro en la habitacion, sentandoce frente a Kagura, ganandose una mirada de los precentes exepto de la peliroja. Hubo silencio por algun tiempo.

-Oiii Tsuki, ¿Sabes que hace el sadico aqui?- pregunto la oji azul

-No, ¿Te quedaste donde los Shimura?- Pregunto la rubia.

\- No exactamente,- respondio ganandoce una vez mas la mirada de los chicos- me quede en la casa de Mayora.

-Oh...Le mentiste al idiota ese- dijo la rubia apuntando a Gin.

-Si, dado que no queria que el idiota de su lado me encontrara.

-mmmm y ¿Por que?

-Por que me sentia sumamente feliz de que se riera en mi cara-dijo ironica-sobre mis sentimientos.

-Oh... Que idiota.

-Ten cuidado con Gin~san no valla a ser contagioso.

-Creo que lo idiota para el fue de nacimiento.

Ambas chicas se rieron, de los chicos. Un rato despues Tsukuyo se fue acompañada por Gintoki. Dejano al castaño y a la peliroja solos.

-Tu tambien deberias irte Sadico.

\- No hasta que me escuches- la tomo el brazo

-No tengo nada que escuchar de... -fue interrumpida por un beso.

Estaba algo nervioso, desde que la conocio se sintio atraido por ella, aunque no fue como con las demas chicas con las que habia estado, habia algo mas y eso le molestaba, le molestaba que hablara con otros chicos he incluso con algunas chicas, por lo que decidio inconcientemente molestarla cada vez que podia para atraer su atencion.

El beso fue breve, dado a que recibio un furte puñetaso en el estomago.

-No...- Sougo la miro extrañado-no vengas a besarme ahora, despues de reirte de mis sentimientos en mi cara.

-China yo...

-¿Tu que?- pregunto iritada

-Yo...- estaba nervioso, y por alguna razon no podia decir nada.

-Si no vas a decir nada mas que eso, largate, tengo cosas que hacer.

Pero no se movio. Kagura se decespero, lo tomo de la camisa, abrio la puerta y lo tiro hacia afuera, cerrandola de golpe.

El joven Okita, se quedo un instante sentado en el pavimento, por lo menos ahora sabia lo que sentia, y lucharia por ella, costara lo que costara.

.

.

.

En la casa Shimura, una muy ojerosa Tae, se levantaba a preparar el desayuno para ella y su familia. El segundo en despertar fue Shimpashi, quien como siempre empezo a dedicarse al aseo general.

Cuando ambos terminaron lo que estaban haciendo, se sentaron en a comer, Simpashi se percato de que algo andaba mal con su hermana, pero no se atrebio a preguntar que pasaba.

Tae estraba distraida, pensando en quien podria ser la chica de la cual podria estar enamorado Hijikata, Jamas se le ha visto con alguna chica, por lo menos desde que lo conocio. Tambien tenia un problema habian quedado con Julian para hacer el trabajo de historia, se verian en aproximadamente media hora y no sabia como se sentiria ahora que el sabia lo que sentia.

Se fue a vestir y salio caminando a casa de su amiga. Pero se habia olvidado de un detalle, al salir se topo con el fanatico de la mayonesa quien se podia ver caramente nervioso.

-Hey- dijo el pelinegro.

-hola, vamos

El pelinegro la miro como avanzaba, sin decirle nada mas, se habia imaginado por alguna razon la situacion de una manera diferente. Caminaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro por unos cinco minutos. Hasta que Hijikata no aguanto mas, el queria que le gritara, lo golpeara, le dijera algo, por lo que el silencio le fue sumamente insoportable.

-Oiii, Otae~san- dijo agarrandole el brazo.

La chica le miro, no sabia que decirle, le dolia lo que paso y no queria hablar de eso y menos con el.

-Por lo de ayer, yo...-empezo dudoso- lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?-pregunto extrañada- ¿Por que lo sientes? solo me dijiste la verdad ¿no?

-Si... bueno mas o menos.

-¿que quieres decir?

-Sere honesto contigo- dijo soltadola y suspirando- no es que no sienta nada por ti- se empezo afrotarse el cuello- pero por un lado esta Kondo y jamas pondria en peligro nuestra amistad, y por el otro...

-La chica...

-Si, su nombre es Mitsuba, era mi mejor amiga y me enamore de ella, le hice daño una vez y... y no quiero volver a hacerlo- la miro a los ojos- si ella aun siente algo por mi y estoy con alguien, eso la lastimaria y no quiero hacerlo, no de nuevo.

Tras esa pequeña charla Siguieron con su camino, estubieron casi todo el dia en casa de su compañera haciendo el trabajo. Al legar la noche Toushiro fue a dejar a Tae a su casa, al igual que la noche anterior. Estando fuera de su casa Tae se acerco a Hijikata y lo beso, ambos se dejaron llebar un poco y se separaron por falta de aire. El muchacho la miro algo inquieto.

-si es necesario te esperare-dijo ella colocando su frente con la del chico.

Antes de que el pudiera replicar alguna cosa, se escucho el ruido de algo estrellandose contra el piso, ambos miraron a un costado, hay estaban Kondo y los hermanos Okita, mirandolos. La cara de Isao se encontraba en blanco, a Mitsuba estaba que se les escapaban las lagrimas y Sougo los miraba sorprendido y molesto.

-Kondo, puedo esplicarlo-dijo el ojiazul- Mitsuba no, no llores por fabor...yo...

Al reaccionar Kondo lo golpeo con todas la fuerzas que tenia, sin escuchar las voces suplicantes de las chicas que se encontraban presentes, ni la de su joven amigo que le decia que no valia la pena. Lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconciente, ya que el pelinegro ni si quiera se hubiese defendio.

Shimpashi que acababa de salir de casa llamo a una ambulancia para que se atendieran al ojiazul ya que intentaron de todo para hacerle reaccionar. En el hospital, los chicos se miraban unos a otros, en silencio.

-¿Quien viene con Hijikata Toushirou?- pregunto un medico

-Nosotros- respondio Shimpashi.

-Bueno, el joven tiene la narria rota y varios golpes en el rostro, ademas de una costila rota que casi perfora el pulmón derecho, pero a pesar de todo ninguna contucion es lo suficientemente grabe, en unas horas deberia despertar.

Despues de esto el doctor salio de la habitacion. Tae fue la primera en hablar.

-No debiste golpearlo Gorila- dijo sollozando, ganadose una mirada de todos los presentes- Yo lo bese, el no queria...

-¡¿QUE LO BESASTE?!- pregunto alarmado el cuatro ojos con complejo de hermana.

-El sabe lo que siento por ti por eso...- fue interrumpido por una cachetada

-el me rechaso-dijo debilmente- dijo que jamas pondria en riesgo vuestra amistad por una chica, ademas dijo que habia alguien mas- lo ultimo dijo mirando a la ojirojo.

.

.

.

Llego el dia lunes y el salon de clase se sintia algo incomodo. Ginpashi-sensei entro a la sala y se dio cuenta inmediatamente que algo andaba mal, puesto que estaba todo absolutamente tranquilo. La clase empezo, y todo fue silencio, nadie se atrebio a hacer el mas minimo ruido, y asi siguio hasta la hora de almorzar. Sougo fue enseguida a buscar a Kagura.

La encontro estaba bajo un arbol, sentada comiendo sola, se acerco y se sento a su lado.

-¿Que estas haciendo sola?

-na da que te importe sadico.

Silencio.

-China, sobre lo del Viernes...

-Tks... olvidalo ya...- fue interrumpida por un beso, pero igual que al aneriior fue detenido por un golpe- ya fue sadico perdiste tu oportunudad- dijo poniendose de pie estaba por irse pero fe detenida.

-Bien pero are que me des otra- dijo besandola denuevo, sonrio y se marcho.

"idiota" penso la peliroja

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo, Bueno en respuesta a mi-chan, ems quiero que este fic sea 50/50 es decir Okikagu e Hijitae.**

 **Gracias.**

 **Aerosworld 29-02-2016**


	4. Planeando algo y siendo reservado

Hijikata se encontraba más antisocial de lo normal, nadie queria acercarsele. Kondo lo miraba desde lejos, su mejor amigo estaba raro, aunque el no tenia ningun derecho de hacercarse y preguntarle que pasaba, por lo del otro dia, y menos ahora que el habia ocultado lo de la llegada de Mitsuba.

El pelinegro se encontraba en la asotea, con un montón de cosas en su mente, mañana era el aniversario de su madre, lo pasaria solo, al igual que en el primer año en que ella murio. Estaba enojado con Kondo, pero estaba seguro que no mas de lo que su amigo lo estaba, ademas estaba confundido, sus sentimientos por la joven Shimura y Mitsuba eran un conflicto que no sabia si querer enfrentar. Estaba agradecido de que nadie le hubiera hablado en lo que llebavan de clase, lo mas seguro era que reaccionaria de mala forma ya que el mismo sabia que andaba un poco irritable.

Tae estaba observando a Toushiro desde la puesta que se encontraba entreabierta, estaba dudosa de entrar o no, lo conocia bastante bien como para saber que algo le pasaba, a lo mejor tenia algo que ver con la llamada de su hermano. Se armo de valor, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar la llamo una voz.

-Tae~chan, aqui estabas- dijo una pelinegra.

-Kyu~chan no me asustes asi- respondio- ¿Que pasa?

-Te andaba buscando, no te habia visto en todo el receso.

-ah, bueno yo...

-¿Que estas viendo?

-Yo... -estaba roja

Kiubey paso por el costado de la castaña y empujo la puerta abriendola por completo, se encontro con el joven ojiazul que la miraba con cara de confusion.

-¿Kiubey?¿Que...- no hiso falta que terminara, una muy avergonzada tae salia detras de la pelinegra. Ambos se miraron, De todas las personas que pudo haberse encontrado tenia que ser ella. Suspiro, no era dificil suponer el por que estaba ahi.

-Lo siento Hijikata~san yo...- susurro la ojicafe- estaba preocupada por.

-no tieness que preocuparte Shimura- dijo serio- no lo necesito- luego salio del lugar.

Las jovenes se miraron, no habia duda, al chico algo le pasaba.

.

.

.

Sougo caminaba por uno de los pasillos de la secundaria, intentaba como lograr que la china le diese otra oportunidad lo que iba a ser un muy grande dilema. Miro hacia una ventana que daba hacia el patio, la vio al lado de Soyo y Shimpashi, parecian alegres, a lo lejos diviso a un muchacho que se acercaba al grupo, se paro al lado de Kagura. Lo siguiente que vio fue a la chica sonrosada y a sus acompañantes con cara de asombro. "Esto no esta bien" penso, empezo a correr en direccion al grupo, pero cuando llego no habia nadie. Suspiro, queria saber con muchas ansias que le habia dicho ese mocoso a Su China.

Iba a ir en su busqueda pero justo sono la alerta de entrada para la continuacion de las clases.

.

.

.

En el salon una vez mas fue todo silencio, aunque mas de alguna mirada curiosa o molesta se dedicaban entre ellos.

Okita estaba mirando fijamente a la joven Yato quien se sentia cada vez mas molesta por la situacion, Aunque le encontraba un poco de gusto, pero le haria sufrir un tiempo, y ahora sabia que era lo que debia hacer para lograr equiparar la balanza entre ambos.

El Chico que se habia acercado a ella en el reseso, era uno de los chicos mas populares de la secundaria, va en el 3A, el cual posee las mejores calificaciones de la institucion. El muchacho de la misma altura que ella, de pelo castaño y ojos verdes se le habia confesado de la nada, sin importarle que estubieran con ella sus dos mejores amigos. Le pidio una cita y ella le dijo que lo pensaria. Queria hacer sufrir al Sadico, por lo que esperaria el momento justo para aceptar la oferta, lo haria pagar, rogar una oportunidad y gritar que lo sentia, que la queria.

Por otra parte Tae no dejaba de ver a Hijikata, lo que no paso desapersibido para Kondo y su hermano entre otras personas del salon. El unico que parecia no darse cuenta era el observado, quien se encontraba mirando por la ventana distraidamente.

Ginpashi~sensei se estaba desesperando, no aguantaba tanta paz y tranquillidad, era molesto, y lo peor era que ya que estaban tan tranquilos no tenia ninguna excusa para no dar la clase, para su suerte EL profesor Mitsudaira entro en la habitacion en busca de su estimado equipo de Beisbol.

.

.

.

Despues de la practica Kondo se acerco a Hijikata e intento hablar con el, pero este solo le dijo que estaba bien, y que no habia ningun problema con lo sucedido para luego retirarse.

Yamazaki que se encontraba viendo desde lejos, intuia mas o menos que era lo que le sucedia, ya que siempre en la misma fecha le pasaba algo similar solo que esta vez era peor a las anteriores, supuso que estaba asi por la pelea que tubo con su capitan.

-Capitan ¿Todo bien?- pergunto hacercandosele.

-no lo se-susurro preocupado.

\- dele tiempo, intuyo que esta fecha debe ser dificil para el

-¿Por que lo dices?-Kondo pregunto

-¿No se ha dado cuenta?, siempre en esta fecha se pone asi-dijo Yamazaki- supongo que durante esta semana paso algo que hizo que se encerrara mas en si mismo.

Esto ultimo puso a pensar a Kondo Isao, se supone que es su mejor amigo y no se habia percatado de este cambio, que fue evidente para Zaki, penso en las fechas importantes y lo ultimo que paso en esta semana. Hasta que se dio cuenta, por lo que se recrimino a si mismo por no darse cuenta antes.

.

.

.

Un muchacho de ojos verdes hiba caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad, estaba entuciasmado, por fin habia sido capas de decir sus sentimientos, no creia a tener oportunidad pero ella le habia dicho que lo pensaria y daria todo de si para que ella le aceptace. Camino por el centro comercial y compro un pequeño obsequio, para darselo a la chica que le quitaba sus suspiros cada vez que veia. Cuado iba hacia su casa, mas espesificamente a dos cuadras, algo o alguien lo hizo caer al piso.

Callo de espalda, golpeandose la nuca, busco rapidamente a su atacante, para su sorpresa era un joven castaño de ojos rojizos, que sonreia, el chico conocido como el rey de los sadicos Okita Sougo.

Okita se agacho poniendose en cunclillas, y le miro sombrio sin dejar su sonrisa.

-Oiii, mocoso ¿que le dijiste a la China esta tarde?

\- no es de tu... -fue interrumpido por un golpe.

-Solo responde .

-Bien como quieras, tengo mil y una forma de hacerte hablar- advirtio sadicamente lamiendose los labios.

-no se lo dire a quien la hace sufrir tanto.

Sougo lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconciente, pero el chico no le dijo nada, tenia que admitirlo el ojiverde tenia fuerza de voluntad, le miro tendido en el piso de seguro le habia roto mas de algun hueso. Se miro a si mismo, tenia salpicadura de sangre lo que le molestaria a Mitsuba.

.

.

.

Mitsuba salia de la tienda despues de hacer las compras para la cena cuando choco con alguien. Miro hacia arriba y se encontro con aquellos ojos que siempre le encanto ver. Hijikata Toushirou, se veia mas apuesto y alto a como lo recordaba se fijo que el chico estaba estatico mirandola con asombro, al parecer no se lo esperaba.

-Toushirou~san- dijo sacandolo de su congelamiento.

-Mitsuba-susurro.

-Ha pasado tiempo

-Si...

-¿vienes a comprar?

-se me acabaron los cigarrillos...

-¿Fumas?- ganandose un acentimiento del joven- te espero

\- no es necesario.

-insisto.

Hijikata entro a la tienda, compro y empezaron a caminar en silencio. Hace mas de dos años que no se veian y ninguno sabia que decir, se miraban cada vez que el otro no lo hacia. Mitsuba se dio cuenta por su mirada aveces distraida que algo no andaba bien con el.

-¿Esta todo bien?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

-Si- dijo serio.

-No mientas, te conosco, me doy cuenta cuando algo esta mal contigo, aunque no nos ayamos visto en tanto tiempo.

-Son muchas cosas-dijo- y no quiero hablar de eso.

-oh... si quieres hablar- le tomo la mano- estare ahí para ti.

Toushirou le sonrio, lo que imnotizo a la muchacha. Ambos pasaron un tiempo así, perdido en la mirada del otro.

-¿Mayora?- una voz los saco de sus mundos, miraron hacia un costado, donde estaba una chica peliroja.

-¿China?- pregunto algo extrañado- ¿que pasa?

-nada es que te vi con cara de idiota y quise venir a ver que pasaba ~aru.

-Aqui no pasa nada- dijo algo avergonzado.

-¿Quien es ella?- cuestiono con una mirada acusadora.

-Soy Okita Mitsuba, Mucho gusto...

-Yato Kagura, el gusto es... espera ¿Okita? ¿eres hermana del Sadico?-pregunto confusa.

-¿Sadico? Te refieres a Sou~chan- dijo con una sonrisa- si es mi hermano.

-Oh...¿Desde cuando conoces a mayora?

-Etto...

-No contestes- intervino en la conversacion- Tu China, ¿Querias alguna cosa?

-Si, queria pedirte un fabor.

Hablaron un poco, y como Mitsuba no entendia nada de lo que decian, le contaron lo que paso con Sougo, por lo que la hermana del susodicho decidio ayudar con el maquiabelico plan que estaban formulando los ojiazules. Obiamente por dos razones, la primera por que iba a poder ayudar a su hermanito a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos y la otra por que podria estar con su Toshi.

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, perdon por las faltas ortograficas. El proximo capitulo estara relacionado con el principio de la tortura emocional hacia Sougo, y el inicio de la guerra entre Tae y Mitsuba para ver quien se queda con 3 Toshi 3

Gracias, espero sus comentarios.

Aerosworld

01-03-2016


	5. Inicio del plan

A la semana, las clases fueron mas normales que las anteriores, volvieron a ser casi tan ruidosos como siempre. Kagura estaba bastante satisfecha con el plan que tenia y quedo de acuerdo con sus dos cómplices que empezaría desde ese mismo día. Sougo estaba algo molesto, podía ver que la peliroja estaba bastante calmada, lo que le hacia pensar que algo tramaba, tambien se sentía medio deprimido, desde la confesión que ya no peleaban como antes, ahora cada vez que quería molestarla o hacer algo para llamar su atención ella simplemente lo ignoraba o buscaba alguna escusa para alejarse de el. Si bien jamas fue de esos que se confesaban sentimentalmete de manera fácil, estaba empezando a considerar hacerlo.

Por otra parte Tae, Kondo y Yamazaki estaban algo preocupados, Hijikata no había ido a clase desde hace días, mejor dicho, desde el día lunes de la semana anterior. A pesar de su preocupación ninguno había querido ir a casa del pelinegro para ver si tenia algo grabe.

Shimpashi solo observaba al resto, al igual que los otros estaba preocupado, pero sentía mas intriga por lo que tenía planeado Kagura para torturar al Sadico. El ya estaba enterado de que el joven adicto a la nicotina junto con la hermana de Okita estaban involucrados en dichosa confabulación, aunque le parecía mal que jugaran con los sentimientos del muchacho ojiverde del 3A, Zen Daisuke (quien estubo tres dias ausente por culpa de una misteriosa golpisa.

Por lo general ese dia fue normal. Cuando llego la hora de salir, Daisuke se encontraba en la salida de la escuela esperando a Kagura.

.

.

.

Sougo que estaba saliendo del lugar, se encontro con que el chico ojiverde estaba en la puerta, con una clara disposicion de esperar a alguien, por lo que decidio esperar un poco mas aya a ver a quien esperaba con tanta impaciencia.

Momentos despues Kagura aparecio, Causando que el castaño del 3A se acercase rapidamente a ella. Sougo queria saber que hablaban por lo que se acerco mas para poder escuchar.

.

.

.

Kagura venia caminando tranquilamente, debia esperar a Soyo a si que lo aria en la entrada, donde quedaron de acuerdo en encontrarse.

-Kagura~chan

La eludida miro hacia atras. De pie tras ella estaba el joven Zen, quien parecia algo nervioso, ademas de golpeado.

-oh... Hola Daisuke~kun- saludo la ojiazul-¿que te paso?~aru

-eh...nada importante...etto...- dijo nervioso- yo queria darte esto-le entrego una pequeña caja.

Tomo el paquete y lo abrio, dentro habia un collar que tenia un que tenia una medallita en forma de corazón. Estaba impresionada era realmente lindo. Le encanto. Se sonrojo un poco, se acerco al muchacho y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias- dijo

El pobre muchacho estaba con su corazon a mil, le habia gustado el regalo. Tubo suerte de que el dia en que Okita le golpeo, no se rompiera o se perdiese algo.

-¿Has... has pensado-empezo a preguntar tomandole una mano- sobre lo de la cita?

-Yo...-fue interrumpida por un sonido. Ambos jovenes giraron a ver que pasaba, y vieron a Sougo preparandose para lanzar una piedra.

.

.

.

Arrojo la piedra, la cual le llego de lleno al ojiverde en la frente sacandole sangre. Corrio hacia ellos, el chico estaba tocando la mano de su chica, y peor aun el mocoso habia sido besado por ella, aunque fue solo en la mejilla nadie mas que el resiviria los besos de la china.

Cuando llego al lado del chico lo golpeo en el estomago. Y lo tumbo hacia el suelo. Lo tomo por el cuello y dijo:

-No toques a mi chica- dijo sombrio.

-Ella no es tuya- hablo debilmente el ojiverde

-Si lo...- fue inerrumpido por un cabezaso.

-No soy tuya, ni de nadie- intervino la peliroja para luego darle un puñetazo.

Se acerco a Daisuke, y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, le sonrio, probocando que a Sougo le palpitara una vena en la frente.

-Esta bien- dijo sorprendiendo a los chicos- acepto salir contigo~aru- le volvio a dar un beso en la mejilla y salio del lugar, ya que diviso a Soyo ya casi en la entrada.

El joven ojiverde estaba feliz, demasiado, ahora ya nadie lo detendria a conquistar a la joven Yato. Miro hacia un lado y vio a Okita mirandole con un aura asesina, trago en seco y salio corriendo a toda velocidad sin mirar atras.

Sougo por su parte estaba furioso, Kagura había aceptado salir con el mocoso ese justo en frente de el. "Oh no, eso no va a suceder, no dejare que salgas con ese crio China, vas a ver, eso no pasara" penso.

.

.

.

Hijikata se encontraba recostado en su cama, habia faltado toda una semana a clases. Paso el aniversario de su madre solo en casa, aunque a medio dia visito el cementerio. Tamegoro ni siquiera le había llamado en toda la semana. Pero supo por internet (redes sociales) que al parecer ha estado con mucho "trabajo" por lo que le parecio obio que se olvidara de llamar.

Hace tres dias se habia vuelto a encontrar con Mitsuba, aunque esta vez fue mas relajada que la anterior. Se habian reido y compartido mucho, pero se sentia raro, por alguna razon ya no era completamente lo mismo. Supuso que el tiempo habia hecho lo suyo.

Din dong, el timbre sono.

Fue caminando lentamente hacia la puerta, la abrio. Era Tae, que lo veia con preocupacion y asombro en sus ojos, tenia las mejillas sonrosadas. ella lentamente apunto a su torso con la mano. Rayos. Se habia olvidado que se encontraba sin polera, con tan solo un boxer. La hizo pasar y se fue rapidamente al cuarto.

La castaña aun no podia salir de su asombro, el chico definitibamente se cuidaba y mucho. Empezo a dejar que su imaginacion fluyera poniendose cada vez mas y mas roja (ya se imaginaran que cosas pervertidas y locas puede estar pensando). Toushirou que entraba en la habitacion la miro curioso, estaba tan roja que penso que la pobre chica se desmayaria.

-Oiiiii, Otae~san ¿estas bien?

-HAI- grito nerviosa

-¿segura?estas muy roja ¿segura no tienes fiebre?-pregunto preocupado colocando una mano en la frente de la chica, dejandola tan cerca de el que ella podia olerlo y sentir su respiracion, no le salian las palabras de la boca por lo que solo asintio con la cabeza, dios estaban demasiado cerca, queria comerselo a besos.

El ojiazul se dio cuenta de la cercania de ambos, la miro a los ojos, sin querer su vista paso a sus labios e inconcientemente se empezó a acercar, cuando estaban a punto de besarse alguien toco el timbre.

El pelinegro se separo de ella al instante, estaba algo nervioso, aunque la chica por su lado maldijo de muchas formas distintas a quien quiera que aya sido el que interrumpio ese casi beso, que ella despues de la ultima vez anelaba tanto.

-Yo... creo que voy a abrir la puerta-dijo él ganandose un acentimiento.

Abrio la puerta, y se encontro con Mitsuba y Kondo. Sonrio nerviosamente y los hizo pasar.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio. Uno realmente incomodo, ya que para ambos varones, las auras siniestras que desprendian las chicas mas las sonrisas tranquilas que tenian en el rostro, las cuales las hacian ver mas aterradoras de lo habitual, les daba escalofrios y terror puro, por lo que no se atrebieron ha hacer ningun movimiento o comentario ya que se les halaba la sangre de tan solo pensar que podia llegar a pasarles si hacian algo mal.

-Entonces- dijo el dueño de la casa- ¿que hacen aqui?-lo ultimo dijo mirando a Kondo y Mitsuba.

-Yo estaba... preocupado por ti, no has ido en una semana a clase- mintio Kondo, por que la verdad es que andaba en su tipica faseta de Gorila acosador.

-mmmm pero eso no explica lo de ella-dijo Tae algo seria.

\- Bueno, Toushirou~san y yo somos amigos, ademas me encontre a Kondo cuando venia hacia aqui- dijo sonriendo- ah ¿Y tu que haces aqui?

-Yo...- dijo aclarandose la garganta- vine ha hablar con el y a entregarle la tarea- ella tambien sonrio dandole una mirada de "El es mio" recibiendo otra de "eso lo veremos" de parte de la ojirojo.

El ambiente estaba tenso, ambas chicas desprendian un aura aterradora haciendo que los chicos sudaran frio. "Kami-sama, esto se va a poner feo" penso el ojiazul. Ambas chicas siguieron conversando con una sonrisa en sus caras, aunque era evidente que se querían gritar la una a la otra.

-Toshi, ¿Porque has faltado tanto a clases?- pregunto finalmente Kondo, ganandose la atencion de las chicas.

-Bueno- suspiro- he tenido algunos asuntos que resolver esta semana, mañana volvere a clases.

-Toushiro~san ¿estas bien?- pregunto Mitsuba al verlo algo decaido.

-Si, solo no ha sido mi mejor semana- dijo serio.

Tae, quedo mirando a a Hijikata y luego a Mitsuba, obiamente habia algo que ella no sabia, pero no tenia derecho a preguntar, ya que solo era amiga del ojiazul.

Llego la hora de irse, Mitsuba y Kondo se fueron juntos ya que al salir de la casa se encontraron con que un muy enojado Sougo hiba pasando dando maldiciones, por lo que les dio curiosidad y se fueron con el. La joven Shimura aun no se queria ir, se paro al lado de la puerta y se quedo haí un tiempo hasta que Toshi racciono y se acerco a ver que le pasaba a la pelicafe.

-¿Pasa algo Otae~san?- pregunto algo preocupado.

-Es solo que...-dijo indecisa- no me quiero ir aun, Shin~can está en casa de Kagura~chan, y mi padre no llega hasta dentro de unas horas a casa. No quiero estar sola-lo ultimo lo dijo casi inaudible.

El pelinegro le miro, he hiso un gesto para que lo siguiera.

.

.

.

La mañana siguiente, fue todo normal, bueno hasta cierto punto, y en base a lo que se definiria normal en la secundaria Gintama. Ya estaban todos en el salon, habia transcurrido mas o menos una hora desde que se iniciaron las clases, cuando golpearon la puerta.

-Pase- dijo Ginpashi~sensei.

La puerta se abrio y todos quedaron mirando hacia la persona que ingreso, sobre todo cierto grupo quien miraba con asombro y con algo de nerviosismo.

-Tu debes ser la nueva estudiante- dijo el sensei- presentate por fabor.

-Buenos dias, soy Okita Mitsuba, la hermana gemela de Sougo- hablo la chica con una sonrisa que dejo babeando a algunos hombres del salon.

"Oh, carajo" penso Hijikata, al ver que Tae y Mitsuba se miraban igual que el dia anterior.

.

.

.

 **Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, lamento la demora, pero tengo un horario muy horrible en la "U", y ademas rompi de casualidad el cable de mi compudador, bueno en realidad ya no se con cuanta frecuencia escribire oero intentare que sean lo suficientemente largos para compensar los dias de ausencia.**

 **Aerosworld**

 **15-03-2016**


	6. Hijitae inicia

Ya ers la mitad del día cuando Ginpashi~sensei decidió volver al salón de clases, no tenía idea de por qué las cosas habían transcurrido de esa manera, en un momento estaba disfrutando la nueva adquisición de su clase que parecía ser bastante tranquila y amable, y al otro ver cómo casi todo se volvió una pesadilla.

Ahora lo peor de todo es que tendría a dos Okitas en el salón, Una Shimura Tae hechando humo por las orejas todo el tiempo, una Kagura planeando algo (lo que realmente es aterrador), un Gorila encantado por los últimos acontecimientos y un Hijikata quien parecía estar a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

.

.

.

-Hijikata~san ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Tae hacercandose al pelinegro que se encontraba sentado contra la pared.

-Otae~san, no creo que

-Por favor... ¿podemos hablar en privado?

-Bien- suspiro- vamos- dijo saliendo del salón.

Tae sonrió y lo siguió. Cuando llegaron a su destino que no era otro lado que la azotea. La joven Shimura cerro la puerta asegurándola, para asegurarse que nadie los interrumpiera.

Hijikata sólo la miraba desde donde se encontraba.

-¿vas a decirme que es lo que quieres?- preguntó impaciente.

.

.

.

Mitsuba se sentía frustrada había visto como el pelinegro y pelicastaña salían juntos del salón, lo único que quería hacer era salir corriendo para evitar que pasará cualquier cosa romántica entre ellos, pero Sougo y Kondo se las arreglaron para que no se moviera de sin compañía. Eso además de que todos parecían expectantes de que haría.

.

.

.

Kagura miraba disimuladamente a Sougo quien se veía animado por la presencia de su hermana, suspiro al parecer el sádico se llevaba bien con ella, sintió envidia, se moría de ganas de tener ese tipo de relación con su hermano, Kamui. Apenas veía a su hermano y la verdad era que a pesar de sus peleas que tuvieron lo extrañaba de sobremanera.

Empezó a pensar en su plan 'diabólico', mañana será su cita con Daisuke, por lo que tendría que hablar con Mitsuba y Mayor a al respecto. Ahora que lo pensaba si los hermanos Okita se llevan tan bien ¿por que Mitsuba estaba tan interesada en hacer sufrir a su hermano?, sea como sea lo que más le importaba en este momento era hacerlo sufrir, no lo que las personas con las que había planeado todo ganaban con eso.

.

.

.

Ya desde hace algunos minutos se estaban besando pasión, ninguno de los dos se quería soltar, el la tenía acorralada contra la pared abrazandola por la cintura y ella se aferraba a su cuello, atrallendole hacia ella. Pocos segundos después de separaron por falta de aire. Con las frentes apolladas entre si, se miraron a los ojos.

-Yo...Otae...

-Te amo Toshirou- dijo ella interrumpiéndolo besándolo otra vez.

Hijikata se congeló, aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente, se sintió bien y ... Feliz. Puso ambas manos en la cara de la joven Shimura, se separó unos centímetros la miró aanalizándola, para luego volver a besarla. Ya se preocuparía después de lo demás.

.

.

.

Ginpashi~sensei entró al salon, miró a su alrededor de norma sería, haciendo que los estudiantes se sorprendieran y tranquilamente sin que nadie los obligará se sentaron silenciosamente. Empezó la clase pero tubo la sensación de que algo o alguien faltaba. Paso su vista banco por banco e identificó que era. Los dos mejores estudiantes (y niños problema) de su clase no estaban.

Abrió la boca para preguntar quién podía ir a buscarlos, pero al parecer tenía ya dos voluntarios, Kondo y Mitsuba estaban de pie frente a él pidiéndole permiso para buscarlos. Pero tampoco fue necesario ya que la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Tsukkuyo~sensei junto con los dos jóvenes que parecían avergonzados.

La clase término normal.

.

.

.

kagura y Mitsuba esperaban a Hijikata impacientes, habían quedado hace una hora y aún no aparecía.

-¿crees que le haya pasadoalgo Kagura ~chan?- pregunto preocupada la pelicafe.

\- no lo sé ~aru.

•ring-ring• sonó el celular de Kagura, quien miró la pantalla y leyó 'Mayora'.

-hola, China?

-Mayora ¡¿Donde estas?!, te hemos estado esperando desde hace rato.

-Lo siento China surgió algo,-se le oyó suspirar.

-Estas en altavoz, entonces...

-Mitsuba te tiene que llevar de compras, te tomas fotos me las mandan y les doy mi opinión, y mañana yo y Mitsuba nos lo arreglamos para que Sougo los vea y/o los siga. ¿Que opinan?

-Por mi Bien- respondió Mitsuba

-Está bien ~aru

-Adiós- se despidieron los tres. Para luego continuar lo que estaban haciendo.

.

.

.

-¿terminaste de hablar?- pregunto la joven que tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho del ojiazul.

-si...- dijo besándola- comamos algo y veamos una película

-Ok-sonrio la joven levantándose del sofá sonriendo- pero tienes que hablarme sobrende lo que están planeando tu, Kagura~chan yy Mitsuba- dijo el último nombre con amargura.

El joven sonrió se acercó a ella y la abrazo por la cintura. Susurro "no seas celosa"

-No soy celosa es sólo que..ella...es tu primer amor y yo...

-Tu..? Mira ya estamos..., estoy en esto contigo- suspiro- mirame- tomo su rostro y la beso- estoy técnicamente tirando a la basura de años por esto- la volvió a besar- quiero estar contigo, me siento bien y feliz cuando estoy contigo...yo...Otae...yo...

No necesito más lo beso, le sonrió y fue a preparar la comida, dándole a entender al ojiazul que debía elejir la película.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta ahí el capítulo, dinero la tardanza pero tengo que estudiar un montón para las pruebas que vienen.**

 **Espero actualizar pronto**

 **gracias**

 **Aerosworld**

 **11\04\2016**


	7. Fue

Las chicas se encontraban en el centro comercial, Kagura ya se había probado alrededor de cuatro cambios de ropa y Mitsuba estaba divertida con su actitud, ya que al parecer la joven y enamorada de su hermano se sentía incómoda con cualquier ropa que no fuese su habitual uniforme o con algo menos femenino.

El envío de fotografías a Hijikata siempre terminaba con respuestas de si o no, lo que molestaba a la pelirroja ya que quería una opinión más concreta o algo más expresivo que esos monosílabos. La muchacha Okita miraba el celular expectante, como esperando a que alguien llamará o texteara.

Pasaron aproximadamente dos horas y se disponían a marcharse a casa. En el camino empezaron a hablar y a conocerse mejor.

-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta Mitsuba ~san?

-Claro- respondió sonriente.

-¿Cómo conociste a Mayora?- pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno, fue hace ya algunos años- empezo con nostagia- él acababa de mudarse con su hermano, era nuevo en la ciudad y en la primaria. Al principio era muy antisocial, se peleaba con todos, siempre estaba en problemas, y Kondo, Sou~chan y yo lo veíamos a distancia. Un día Kondo~san lo encontró malherido en un parque, no se lo que pasó entre ellos pero después Kondo~san lo buscaba para hablar o lo invitaba a unirsenos. Cuando finalmente lo hizo nos conocimos de algo más que la vista, nos hicimos los mejores amigos con el tiempo. Aunque a Sou~chan no le agradó que me empezará a acercar a él.

-oh! ¿Tu y él?- pregunto haciendo gestos con las manos- ¿ alguna vez?

Mitsuba no respondió sólo la miró algo triste y pensativa.

.-FLASH BACK-.

Estaban sentados en los columpios en un parque.

-... Y a mi padre se le salió la bebida por la nariz- dijo riendo una muy joven Mitsuba ganándose una carcajada nada disimulada de su acompañante.

-Mitsu~chan eso...eso...- dijo entrecortadamente- es lo más gracioso que me has contado desde que te conosco.

\- no te rías Hijibaka- dijo la chica haciendo pucheros- por lo menos yo si tengo cosas que contar de mi familia...

Hijikata miró decaído el suelo

-Lo siento Toshi, no debí...

\- No importa- dijo el con una sonrisa triste- es lo que me toco- suspiro y sonrió otra vez- no hay nada que hacer.

-¿Tamegoro~san es bueno contigo?

\- Cuando está en casa, si lo es- fijo levantándose del columpio, parándose frente en el que se encontraba su amiga.

-Entonces, ¿a donde vamos ahora? Sou~chan y Kondo~san nos esperan para una media hora más.

\- Vamos por un refresco- respondió simplemente.

Después de comprar el refresco se sentaron en el pasto, empezaron a bromear y empujarse, provocando que en uno de esos empujones Mitsuba cayera hacia atras y tirara a Toushirou con ella, se empezaron a reir, la distancia entre ellos era corta. Ella fue la primera en dejar de reír y lo contemplo en silencio, hasta que impulsada por los sentimientos que había estado desarrollando desde hace unas semanas por su mejor amigo, lo besó.

El beso tomo desprevenido al joven, quien se puso nervioso y confundido, pero a la vez se sintió bien por lo que se dejó llevar. Estuvieron así un tiempo besándose sin importarles lo que ocurría alrededor. Cuando por fin se separaron por falta de aire ambos estaban nerviosos, hubo un silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido por el ojiazul.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos ya- dijo evitando la mirada con la ojirojo.

-Si...Toshi... Yo- empezó algo nerviosa pero fue interrumpida por celular-¿HALO?- respondio-... Ajá... Vamos para aya, nos vemos

Hiba a decir algo más pero Hijikata había empezado a caminar, por lo que suspiro y le siguió.

.-FIN Flash Back-.

Kagura se arrepintió de haber preguntado, al parecer si había pasado algo entre ellos dos pero no se había concretado nada. la joven Okita por su parte se perdió en el recuerdo del día que su amistad con el pelinegro cambió, él después de eso solo la evitala. La pelirroja no quiso preguntar nada más por lo que siguieron el resto del camino en silencio.

.

.

.

Sougo se encontraba con Kondo conversando en la sala de su casa. El ojirojo escuchaba más de lo que hablaba ya que no se podía sacar de la cabeza a la pelirroja. Kondo intentaba animar a su joven amigo con chistes, pero era obvio que la noticia de que la China saldría con Daisuke le estaba afectando y que para rematar Mitsuba le estaría ayudando a elegir la ropa para la cita.

Suspiro y miró a su amigo, y supuso que si tendría que estar dispuesto a ayudarlo. Por lo que lo siguiente que hizo fue decirle justamente eso que el le ayudaría.

-no es por ofender pero tú no eres el mejor en relaciones.

-¡OYE! Algún día Otae~san será mia.- le dijo alegre el ojicafe.

Sougo lo miro divertido Isao nunca cambiaría.

.

.

.

Tae se encontraba por fin en casa, estaba feliz, Hijikata había aceptado a tener algo con ella, aún que puso la condición de no decirle a nadie hasta que supiera como decirle a Kondo.

Entró a la cocina para preparar la cena. Shimpashi entró 10 minutos después escuchando a su hermana tararear alegre una canción, sea lo que sea que la haya puesto de ese ánimo él estaba dispuesto a soportarlo.

.

.

.

Toshi se encontraba mirando el techo de su habitación, este día lo más seguro es que complicaría toda su vida, pero quería sentirse feliz y bien por más de cinco minutos. Desde ahora su prioridad va ser él y bueno la joven Shimura.

.

.

.

Después de que Kondo se marchó, Sougo tomo su celular y textío a Kagura

*textos*

 _-oiii China, mi hermana ya se vino?_

 _-Si ya lo hizo_

 _-aún vaz a salir con ese mocoso?_

 _\- se llama Daisuke, y si mañana es nuestra cita_

 _-tks,.. No deberías tu eres mía_

 _\- no lo soy_

 _-Si lo eres_

 _-que no, a demás perdiste tu oportunidad._

 _-no sabía que me la estabas dando hasta que te fuiste_

 _\- jamás bromearía con algo así._

 _-lo se_

 _-eres un idiota, me dolió que te rieras_

 _-lo se_

 _-como sea, me voy a dormir_

*fin textos*

Apretó el móvil y lo quedo mirado, tiene que hacer que ella lo perdone de una manera u otra.

* * *

 **Aqui otro capítulo más gracias por leer y sus comentarios.**

 **Aerosworld**

 **14-04-2016**


	8. Paz antes de la tormenta

-tu sabes-suspiro- puedes decirme el porqué de esa felicidad taan repentina ne-san

-Shin-chan, yo...-se sonrojo y sonrioo- no es asunto tuyo.

-pero...ne~san...

-nada de peros, vamos o llegaremos tarde a clases.

Shimpashi miro a su hermana fijamente, luego suspiro ahora tenia mucha mas curiosidad que antes. Se levanto de la silla en la cual se encontraba sentado, tomo sus cosas y salio de casa, sin esperar a su hermana, camino hacia la salida para encontrarse con Hijikata apoyado contra la pared.

-eh?... Hijikata~san?

El pelinegro levanto la vista y sonrio, lo que al pelicafe le parecio raro, pero se dio cuenta de que miraba algo que estaba detras de el, se dio la vuelta, para ver a su hermana cerrando la puerta, girar y sonrojarse al ver al ojiazul. Ahora estaba confundido, los miro en silencio, fue como si ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que el aun estaba ahí.

-Hijikata~san- dijo la ojicafe rompiendo el silencio hacercandosele- ¿que haces aqui?

-Bueno...-empezo algo nervioso toshi desviando su mirada hacia shimpashi- queria hablar contigo antes de llegar a clases...

-oh...-miro a su hermano, quien entendio la indirecta y se fue por su cuenta.

Cuando el menor de los Shimura estubo lo suficientemente lejos, Toushirou se acerco a Tae, la abrazo por la cintura y la beso, Tae respondio enseguida, sin dudarlo. Cuando finalmente se quedaron sin aliento se separaron y la joven Shimura pregunto sonriendo:

-¿de que querias hablar?

\- De nada-sonrio el ojiazul- solo queria decir buenos dias, y tener una escusa para estar contigo a solas antes de clase- dijo acariciandola mejilla de la chica-

-sabes...-Tae dijo- no tengo ganas de ir a clases

Hijikata levanto una ceja en en signo de pregunta.

-me gustaria pasar el dia contigo

-tenemos el fin de semana para eso

-lo se pero...tu ya sabes quien estará alrededor.., ademas quiero disfrutar de esto mientras pueda y ...-fue detenida por un beso-

-mmm...¿entonces que hacemos hoy?- sonrio el pelinegro.

.

.

.

Sougo se desperto, miro el reloj, era tarde, se levanto rapidamente y corrio hacia a clases. Al llegar miro alrededor, estaban todos sentados en silencio, rapidamente busco con su mirada a la pelirroja con la mirada, hasta que la encontro, estaba sentada junto a Mitsuba quien estaba mirando fijamente el haciento vacio que pertenecia a Mayora. Suspiro frustrado a pesar que su hermana proclamado que habia superado al joven fanatico de la mayonesa, era mas que obio que aun no lo habia hecho. Se dirigio hacia su pupitre y se sento.

No mucho despues se fijo que Kondo estaba hablandole desesperdamente al mas joven de los Shimura, el cual no sabia que responder, lo que le dio curiosidad y se acerco a ambos chicos.

-...¿pero como no lo vas a saber Shimpashi~kun?-pregunto desesperado Kondo.

-No lo se, salio de casa poco despues que yo- respondio Shimpashi nervioso.

-Oiii cuatro ojos ¿por que tan nervioso?- pregunto Sougo,

-yo...

-Buenos dias!- Dijo entrando al salon Tsukkuyo~sensei quien se veia irritada- Tomen aciento... hoy no estoy de humor para sus tonterias, por lo que se sentaran en silencio. Escucharon!

-HAI!- dijeron todos en unisono.

-Bien ahora- miro a su alrededor- Gorila...¿ sabes donde esta Hijikata?

-etto...no sensei...

-tks... ¿alguien sabe?- no hubo respuesta- ¿y OTae Shimura?-Miro a Shimpashi quien se puso mas nervioso.

-se quedo en casa enferma...- resondio "o eso me gustaria creer" penso para si mismo.

-Bien empecemos la clase...

.

.

.

Abrio la puerta y la hizo pasar. Se dirigieron hacia la sala, se tendieron en el sofá y encendieron la television, era muy temprano para ir a cualquier sitio, por lo que decidieron pasar por lo menos una o dos horas así.

No pasaron ni media hora viendo tv cuando Tae se aburrio y empeso a hacele cosquillas al pelinegro, el cual empezo a reir fuertemente,hasta que tomo las manos de la joven Shimura, las coloco por encima da su cabeza apricionandola debajo de el, y con una mano le empezo hacerle cosquillas. las cuales despues de un tiempo se convirtieron el besos.

-mmm...creo que-dijo entre besos la ojicafe- ire a buscar... algo para... comer...

-bien- dijo el pelinegro pasandole la mano por la mejilla- ire a mi cuarto para buscar una pelicula.

-mmm no, ¿por que no mejor un videojuego?-dijo sonriendo la pelicafe-¿o es que tienes miedo a perder contra mi?

-Nunca-respondio

.

.

.

Era la hora de salida, Kagura y Mitsuba se encontraban entusiasmadas, era hora de su plan. Apenas sonó el timbre indicando que era la hora de salida desaparecieron del salon de clase, dirijiendose a casa de la joven Yato.

Kagura se arreglo rapidamente, faltaban pocos minutos para que Daisuke pasara por ella. Se sentia algo nerviosa, tenia miedo, aunque no lo admitiera, de que su plan no fincionara. La ojirojo que se habia percatado la intentaba tranquilizar hasta que sono timbre de la casa y la peliroja fue a abrir la puerta.

-Te ves hermosa Kagura~chan-Dijo el ojiverde impresionado, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara.

-Gra...gracias.

-Vamos?

-Claro...

La "cita" empezo bien, la invito a comer un helado y conversaron en un parque, luego cuando se hizo un poco mas tarde la invito a comer, aunque su bolsillo sufrio por la cantidad de comida que su acompañante comio, Daisuke la invito al cine para terminar la cita.

Compraron las entradas, y entraron a la sala donde se proyectaría la pelicula que eligieron.

.

.

.

Sougo estaba econdido detras de un poste cuando Daisuke llego a casa de Kagura, los vio salir y quedo gratamente impresionado, la "China" como el le dice, se veia hermosa, estaba vistiendo un vestido blanco, su pelo tomado en una cola, abrigo color piel, y zapatos y un bolso acorde a la ropa. Miro a su lado donde se encontraba Isao mirando con una cara de aprobacion. Cuando la pareja se empezo a alejar vieron a Mitsuba salir de la casa.

-Sou~chan, se que estas ahi, sal por fabor...Ud. tambien Kondo~san

-Mitsuba~chan!-Grito Kondo- etto... nosotros...

-Estaban espiando a Daisuke~kun y a Kagura~chan.-afirmo sonriendo con un aura aterradora.

-Ne..nee~san-intervino Sougo- no estabamos espiando a nadie, la China puede hacer lo que quiera...- fingio desinteres.

-Oh... yo que les iba a pedir que me acompañaran, para espiarlos, quiero que todo salga bien en su cita-lo miro sonriente.

-Oh...Claro que si-dijo Kondo- Sougo se muere por saber...

-Nada-dijo interrumpiendo a Isao con un golpe en la cabeza- pero si quieres te acompañamos...

Mitsuba volvio a sonreir y empezo a caminar, por lo cual ambos jovenes la siguieron.

Vieron toda la cita a la perfeccion, escucharon las conversaciones a una distancia prudente. A Sougo a medida que pasaba el tiempo se sentia cada vez mas celoso y furioso. Mitsuba y Kondo lo miraban y sonreian internamente, faltaba poco para que el chico llegara a su punto culmine y terminara por intervenir en la cita.

Llegaron al cine, compraron boletos para la misma pelicula que la pareja. Antes de entrar sintieron una risa que venia detras de ellos, la cual sabian exactamente de quienes se trataba.

.

.

.

-Toshi, la pelicula sera divertida vamos...-dijo sonriente Tae

-No se, tengo un mal presentimiento de esto- respondio a su novia

-no seas paranoico vamos- lo tomo de la mano y empezo a arrastrarlo hacia la sala

-Bien bien...oe tae puedo caminar solo- refunfuño, cuando la joven Shimura lo solto la tomo de la cintura y a hacerle cosquillas...

-jajajaj... vamos quiero ver la pelicula-

-Esta bien- resoplo riendo

.

.

.

* * *

A pasado tiempo pero qui un nuevo capitulo

Aerosworld


	9. Tormenta p1

Hijikata miró a la joven Shimura quien se encontraba comprando las entradas para ver la película, se encontraba algo embobado por los acontecimientos de las ultimas horas, ta lvez, solo tal vez puede que haya tomado la decisión correcta sobre su nueva "relación" con la chica de ojos chocolate y no se resignaba a tener esperanza de que Kondo le entenderia... Con el tiempo pero al final lo aceptaría.

Se perdio pensando en sus amigos, imaginando sus reacciones, los problemas que generariía, Mitsuba, su mayor temor era hacerla sufrir, y por lo que alcanzó a ver los días en que la vío aun tenía interes en el.

Suspiro.

Todo se volvería problematico, y la mejor opción que tenía en este momento era disfrutar la paz y tranquilidad de este momento con su nueva novia.

-Deveriamos irnos ya, la pelicuala ya empezó- dijo la chica tomando su mano- es en la sala 2.

-Si?- sonrió- aun nos falten las sodas y las palomitas de maiz.

-Mmm podriamos simplemente ir a comer algo despues- sonrió tambien.

-Mas tiempo con mi novia?creo que vivire - dijo medio en broma.

Otae lo golpeó suabemente en el brazo y luego empezaron a caminar hacia la sala.

.

.

.

Sougo se encontraba irritado, siguieron a la joven pareja todo el tiempo y cada vez estaba más y más enojado, el chico le ojos verdes tenia tomada de la mano a la China, su China. Si no fuese por Kondo ya se habría lanzado hacia el chico del 3A y le hubiese molido a golpes.

Mitsuba por su parte miraba atentamente las reacciones de su hermano, no había dudas de que la chica peliroja le gustaba más de lo que aparentaba. Sonrió el plan estaba funcionando bien si no fuera por que a cierto pelinegro se le olvido venir a dar apoyo moral, desde que llegó a la ciudad lo unico que en verdad ha querido a sido poder pasar tiempo con el y hacerle saber que no es la misma que antes, no necesita ser protegida, por lo que ahora pueden estar juntos. Aunque si lo pensara bien los ultimos días parecian señalar que ya tenia interes en alguien, y ese alguien era el eterno amor de Kondo.

Kondo Isao ya no sabía que hacer para que su amigo no se lanzara hacia la joven pareja. Sabia que su amigo era irritable y que con cualquier estimulo por muy debil que sea entrarīa en su faceta de super sádico, lo cual sería una gran pena, ya que tendria que perder tiempo llebando a un lestimado castaño al hospital, cuando podria estar cortejando a su querida Otae.

.

.

.

Tanto Daisuke como Kagura se encintraban absortos en la película, y comiendo una gran cantidad de palomitas. Riendose de las partes que les parecian divertidas e intercambiando una que otra palabra

-Crei que te arrepentirías de venir - dijo derepente el ojiverde.

-eh!?que?

-No lo se, supongo que no me tengo tanta confiansa como los demás la tienen en mi- se frotó la parte posterior de la cabeza nerviosamente.

-Deberias tener más confiansa en ti mismo~aru eres un buen chico- dijo sintiendose algo culpable.

-En verdad me gustas Kagura~chan-señalo Daisuke tomandole de la mano haciendo que Kagura enrojeciera.

-Etto... Yo...- balbuceo nerviosa al sentir la otra mano del ojiverde acariciando su mejilla.

El joven del 3A la miraba con ternura, lo que la hizo sentir avergonzada y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba pasando su acompañante la estaba besando, en los labios, de manera super sencilla que la dejo paralizada.

Cuando porfin se separo de ella el chico estaba completamente rojo, y parecia apunto de entrar en un fuerte ataque de panico.

.

.

.

Mitsuba se llevó las manos a la boca viendo como entraban a la sala de proyeccion de la pelicula Hijikata y la joven Shimura tomados de la mano sonriendose mutuamente, pareciando sumamente felices.

Sintió su corazon algo adolorido, pero al mismo tiempo se tranquilizo a si misma, podia ser solo su imaginación, podrian estar qui por la misma razon que ella ya que por lo que tenia entendido Shimura es amiga de Kagura. Miró a su lado y vió como Kondo se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia los recien llegados con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

Esto era malo, e iba a terminar mal. Por lo que le siguió.

.

.

.

La estaba besasdo, el bastardo se atrevió a besar a su chica , su Kagura. Se lebantó y se dirigio fugasmente ahacia la pareja, se paró detras de donde se encontraba la pelirroja haciendo que el ojiverde entrara en panico,

Se lo habia advertido así que ahora oagaria las cosecuencias. En un movimiento rapido tomo al chico de la polera y lo lanzo como si nada hacia el pasillo. se acerco nuevamente y lo golpeo lo mas duro que pudo, aunque no contaba con que Daisuke se defendiera, aunque no le importo,sería mucho mas entretenido vengarse de esa forma.

Kagurau estaba aparalizada hasta que escucho un fuerte grito probeniente del ojiverde.

\- Sadico basta!-gritó- sueltalo le rimperas el brazo.

-Se lo adverti... Ke dije que se alejara de ti...

-Ella ni te pertenece- intervino adolorido Daisuke- no es un juguete!

\- Basta ambos

Los chicos no le hicieron caso y continusron golpeandose e insultandose mutuamente. Cansada hizo lo que acostubraba a hacer se metio en el medio y golpeo a los dos chicos con toda la fuerza que encontro dejandolos noqueados a ambos.

.

.

.

Toshi y Tae se acababan de sentar cuando escucharon un fuerte estruendo, ambos voltearon y vieron como Okita se lanzaba violentamente al ataque contra el chico que recordaban tendria cita con labjoven Yato.

\- O...Otae~chan creo... Creo que se me olvido que la cita de la China era hoy- balbuceo nervioso el adicto a la nicotina.

\- Eso quiere decir que...

-TOUSHI!-se escucho un fuerte grito que los hizo temblar.

"Dios, ahora no, por favor" penso Hijikata girando hacia la voz.

Ahí estaba Kondo con un aura oscura y un poco mas atras estaba Mitsuba quien se veia entre triste y neeviosa.

-Toshiro~san- susurro tae tomandole la mano.

.

.

.

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, siento hacerlos esperar, no tengo escusas, solo puedo pedirles que me disculpen y por el tiempo y por mi ortigrafia.

Aerosworld


	10. Nota

_**Ems bueno empiezo con pedir disculpas por no escribir desde hace tiempo, tube problemas con mi computador, la cosa es que se me cayó del camarote y se hizo añicos XD,perdi todo ?, y hace una semana me emprestaron uno de forma casi permanente hata que me compre otro.**_

 _ **Bueno espero subir pronto mas capitulos a mis historias.**_

 _ **Saludos,**_

 _ **Aerosworld**_.


	11. Tormenta p2 y algo de calma HTKM

Un sin numero de sentimientos invadieron a Kondo cuando diviso a su amada Otae entrar a la sala con Hijikata, pero ante todo el único sentimiento que prevaleció fue la traición.

Estuvo estático durante unos segundos, y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba frente a la pareja, con la mano derecha sujetando la camisa del ojiazul y con la izquierda dispuesto a dar un golpe. No le importo las voces suplicantes de la joven Okita y la joven Shimura quienes trataban de tranquilizarle.

Golpeo con toda a fuerza que tenia.

Hijikata cayó de espalda, con sangre en la comisura de su boca.

-Kondo...- susurró.

-No digas nada...-dijo Isao apretando los puños- jamas en tu vida me vuelvas a hablar.

-Kondo!... Isao-san- Gritó Mitsuba- Calmate por favor.

-Dejalo gorilaa... -grito empujando a Isao colocándose junto Hijikata- ¿estas Bien?

-Si... no es nada-aun mirando a su amigo- Kondo...

El mayor se dio la media vuelta y se fue, sin prestarle atención a ninguno.

-Mitsuba...-volvió a hablar el ojiazul.

-De todas... tenia que ser la chica que le gusta a Kondo san?- pregunto casi en susurro- crei que eras mejor que eso...

-Yo... je-se rió con amargura el chico- no me vengas con eso, no tu...

-Toshi...

-No... sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo...-dijo con ira- me sentí mucho tiempo culpable por hacerte sufrir, todos pensaban en ti, tus sentimientos, tus acciones, tu vida, siempre tu... pero y yo? Kondo siempre supo que te pondría por delante de mi, te lo dije esa vez lo que sentía, pero preferiste irte con... y cuando te mudaste todos me hicieron sentirme como si yo tuviese la culpa...como si yo...

-Basta...-susurro Tae- Toshi... vamos a otro lugar?, las personas nos están mirando.

Mitsuba solo veía como la castaña tomaba la mano del pelinegro para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie hablándole con tanta familiaridad que le daban celos.

-Creo que sera mejor que te mantengas lejos Mitsuba... por tu bien- Dicho esto el pelinegro tomo la mano de su novia y se fueron del lugar.

-Supongo que jamas pensé que terminaría así- susurro la ojirojo al aire cundo la pareja se había ido.

.

.

.

Al llegar a la casa del pelinegro, entraron en silencio incomodo y se sentaron en el sofá de la sala.

-Déjeme verte- hablo por fin rompiendo el silencio la ojicafe.

-No, estoy bien- sonrió cansado- estaré bien.

-Hijikata- hablo seria- déjame ver .RA

-O..OK- respondió asustado.

-¿tienes un botiquin?

-en el baño, detrás del espejo.

Tae se levantó del sofá y se dirigió al baño. Hijikata aprovecho el tiempo solo para tomar su celular y llamar a su hermano.

-Hola?

- _TOshiro?sucedió algo?-pregunto asustada la voz del otro lado del telefono._

-yo... no ems... Cuando vuelves?

 _-a mas tardar mañana, temprano._

 _-_ Lo dices encerio?

- _SI...espérame un momento...Me han dado una semana de vacaciones-dijo alegre-...tengo que irme ahora toshi... cuidate._

Al escuchar el clic al otro lado de la linea sonrio suevemente, por o menos algo bueno le paso el dia de hoy. se volvio hacia la puerta y vio a ju novia apoyada en el marco soniendole.

-buenas noticias?

-Mi hermano llega mañana.

-Eso es bueno- dijo de rodillas frente al ojiazul mientras abría el botiquín.- Ahora estate quieto.

-Hai...Auch!...cuidado shimura duele..

-Eso pasa cuando resives un golpe idiota- hablo seria- podrías haber esquivado el ataque, tienes buenos instintos, siempre esquivas a Okita san.

-Si bueno, talvez sentia que lo merecia...

-No lo haces..

-Es mi amigo Tae. Es el primer amigo que he tenido desde que mi madre murió.Aunque antes tampoco era muy sociable que digamos.

-Entonces que harás?...

-Darle tiempo al tiempo, y ver que pasar-dijo mirándola a los ojos- tienes dudas?

-Es tu mejor amigo y pues...

-eh..-colocó su mano en la mejilla de la joven- esta bien, sobrevivire.

La chica se sonrojo dando se cuenta de la poca distancia y la mirada del chico, lentamente la distancia se fue acortando hasta que se estaban dando un profundo beso, el ojiazul a sujetaba fuertemente acercándola y apretándola contra el. Rompieron el beso por falta de aire.

-Creo que con eso estoy mejor-dijo sonriente el ojiazul.

.

.

.

Kondo estaba encerrado en su cuarto furioso, saco un saco de boxeo de su armario y lo empozo a golpear, estaba fastidiado herido y mas que nada molesto. Esta seria una larga semana.

.

.

.

Kagura golpeo a los dos chicos en la cabeza para que dejasen de pelear


End file.
